Not This Way
by Female-Fighter
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be this way, what about our happy ending?


'"What are you saying Eric?" Alan stood in the hallway of Eric's apartment, the place he had called home for a few years now at a loss.

"I'm saying, maybe we should see other people." the words were slow and painful to say but he had to say them.

"...W...what is going on? Let me help you."

"Nothing is going on. I just don't think us being together is healthy for us and it's a good time to end things where we are and move on."

"But, but what about us? What about everything we have shared together?"

"We will always have that. And we are still able to stay friends, I could never lose that. I just don't think we should continue to date each other."

Heartbroken and at a loss for words Alan grabbed his coat off the rack and walked out of the apartment. He didn't really have a place to go as he gave up the lease to his but he couldn't stay at Eric's anymore. Not after he heard the words he said. See other people, why would he say that? They loved each other. They had gone through so much together, they couldn't just end the way they did.

Eric bunched his eyes shut and his fists clenched as he heard the door close behind Alan. It took all he had not to run after him and apologize. He knew he hurt him but it was the only way. It was the only way to let him go safely. Letting the pain seize control of his body he collapsed on to his knees gasping for air. The pain of the thorns was nothing he had ever imagined. How had Alan bared it for so long? At least this way Alan was free from them. He would live the rest of his life in peace and never know of the deal he had made with the angels to spare Alan's life. Once able to stand he made his way to the bedroom undoing his shirt as he moved carefully, exhausted from the attack. Throwing his shirt in the corner he could see the thorns across his chest, up his arms, this being the reason he let Alan go. He knew he would never forgive himself if he knew of the deal that was made so Alan would stay in the dark.

Alan knew he had to find a place to stay tonight knowing he wasn't up to going back to Eric's to talk to him. But, before he did he needed a drink. Taking a seat at the bar he heard the person next to him order another gin and tonic, that sounded good. Looking over at the other voice he saw William, what were the chances. He didn't see him as a bar goer.

"Humphries, I'm surprised to see you here alone, where is Eric?"

"We...we uh broke up sir." The words still didn't sound right on his lips. They sounded out of place and foreign.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." Summoning the bartender he ordered Alan a drink on him.

"You didn't have to do that sir. But, thank you." Taking the drink he took a long sip from the straw. He needed this.

"You look, well you look like shit Alan." Turning to his younger co-worker he could tell he was fighting back tears, probably had been since the whole thing happened, whenever it happened.

"I just don't get it. We were happy. Last week we were laughing and cuddling and we were talking about getting a new apartment, something nicer, a little bigger. I never saw this coming. I don't know what happened."

This wasn't what he expected to hear, he always thought it would be Eric cheating but not just suddenly deciding to end things.

"Do you need anything Alan, a place to stay, something to punch?" He was trying to take this seriously but he was at such a loss he didn't know how to help the other.

"Actually sir, I hate asking, but. Do you think I could spend the night? I haven't been thrown out of the apartment but...well...I rather not be there tonight."

"Of course. I can only offer you my couch but if that's alright with you then you're more then welcome to it."

"That's fine sir." Finishing his drink he ordered them both one more as a thank you to William before they headed out.

Eric woke up to his body on fire. He wasn't sure how intense the pain was for Alan when he had them but the attacks seem frequent and hurt worse than anything he had ever felt. It seemed they were spreading faster with him than it had with Alan. That was a good thing, he wouldn't have to deal with this long, he wouldn't have to hide this from Alan longer than he had to. Bunching his fists tight he felt his nails digging into his palms. The warm feeling of blood ran between them. Rolling over trying to escape this pain he screamed as he hit the floor. His body felt like a thousand needles were piercing him at once. How much longer would this continue? At least Alan didn't know, at least he wasn't over him watching him with worry, at least he was cured. He may not know exactly how he did it but he wasn't this sick anymore. Knowing this he could get through this pain. He could get through it all knowing Alan, his Alan was going to be alright.

Alan was led into Williams apartment and told to make himself at home. The couch looked very comfortable actually, and soft. After having his coat taken from him William went to grab blankets and an extra pillow for him to use seeing him yawn. The alcohol was starting to kick in. He wasn't much of a drinker and he usually never had four like he did tonight.

"I grabbed a pair of clothes you can change into if you like. Bathroom is just down the hall on your left." Handing Alan the clothes he found as he put down the blanket he let him get comfortable. They should fit, he didn't see them being too far off in sizes.

"Thank you sir." Taking them from him he started down the hall before hearing William yell after him. "Call me William. You're not at work Humphries." Laughing hearing his last name used he walked into the bathroom.

Crawling back into bed Eric's eyes were barely staying open after that attack. That had been rough, and he needed rest especially having work in the morning. If he didn't show up he would have to explain himself to both Alan and William and that was something he would rather avoid. With little effort his eyes started to close as his mind thought of Alan. Hopefully one day he would forgive him, though he hoped he would never learn the truth.

Coming out of the bathroom in the loaned clothes Alan saw William in the kitchen heating something up.

"I'm heating up some leftovers if you want. I don't know if you ate or not."

"I have, but thank you." Sitting on the couch he felt it was as soft as it looked. He still probably wouldn't sleep but it was nice to know.

"Can I ask, Alan, how did you beat the thorns?" Taking the dish out of the microwave he moved to sit beside the other since he didn't have to worry about the other wanting. There wasn't much either which he just noticed.

"Oh. Well. Eric was the reason. He found this cure in one of the old books, or he talked to Undertaker. He kept the whole thing as a mystery it felt like. I mean he told me easy enough but it was really hard to follow. But yea, he found this old book that said if you mixed certain things together it created a cure."

"And it actually worked?" He wasn't calling Alan a liar but it seemed strange that the only known disease to kill a reaper could be cured by this...concoction.

"It did. It burned once it was in my system but it was burning the thorns out of me." Lifting his sleeves he let William see that the scars were gone, there wasn't even a trace he had been sick. "I'm really grateful to him for not giving up on me, especially when I gave up on myself. That is why I don't get it. I don't get why he would do this, something had to have happened, there must be something there. Bunching up he tried to figure it out. Eric needed him he knew that but he wasn't saying anything.

Seeing it was getting late both men decided it was time to turn in for the night. Alan made himself comfortable on the sofa and William went into his bedroom to relax after telling him not to hesitate if he needed anything during the night. Alan stared up at the ceiling knowing sleep wasn't about to come to him. He was too heartbroken to sleep. He wanted to believe that they weren't over, that Eric just had a moment of doubt but tomorrow at work he would realize he was foolish and they would get back together. Rolling over to face the back of the couch he tried to shut his eyes and make believe this was all just a dream.

That morning William drove them both into work seeing as Alan usually drove in with Eric. Both noticed right away that Eric wasn't in, but then again he wasn't usually the first one in when Alan wasn't with him. Thanking him for last night Alan went to his desk to get to work on the stack of paperwork that was waiting for. Losing track of time he didn't realize it was almost noon when he heard his stomach start to growl. Getting up from his seat he noticed Eric's desk was still empty, that wasn't a good sign, nor was that normal. Eric was usually late but he wasn't a no show. Stopping by William's office he knocked on his door hoping to speak with him, hoping to hear something to put his worries at ease like he was on assignment and not that he asked to be transferred to another department or worse, another dispatch.

"Oh, Alan. I was about to go to you. Come in, and shut the door please."

"Sir? Is everything alright?" Doing as he was told he shut the door behind him and sat down across from the other.

"Alan, there is no easy way to put this. I wish. I wish I didn't have to tell you this but. Eric. Eric is dead."

"What?...no...no you're wrong he can't be. I saw him alive last night. He was fine." The words crashed down around him, he was finding it hard to breath. This had to be some nightmare, some sick joke that was being played on him.

"I'm sorry. Truly I am. I called Ronald to go see where he was and...he passed in his sleep."

Tears streaked Alan's face. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't be dead, he was fine. Shaking his head in denial he stood from the chair and moved to the door ignoring Williams plea to stop. Running down the hall he went down into the first floor where they kept reapers that were killed in the line of duty by demons. If Eric truly was dead he would be here. Busting open the door he saw two doctors standing around someone in the center of the room.

"Mr. Humphries. William didn't call saying you were coming down."

"Eric. I want to see him."

"Sir, I..."

"I want to see him!" He shouted at the two not in the mood to deal with anyone. Stepping back they had him step closer.

His eyes had to be playing tricks on him, this couldn't be the man he loved here. Moving the sheet that covered all but his head he reached for his hand only to stop. Those markings, they couldn't be, no, not Eric. Ripping the sheet off he saw he was shirtless, and thorns covered his chest. Losing what little grip he had left on his emotions he sank to the floor as he burst out crying. This couldn't be happening, this couldn't be real. He couldn't have lost Eric to the thorns, Eric was fine. He was healthy, he had always been healthy. Last time he had seen him he had no markings, no pain, no nothing. He wasn't supposed to live so the other could die. Feeling arms around him he felt his body being pulled up.

"I am so sorry Alan." William saw for the first time now just what truly took a great man from them. He had no idea, Ronald had simply called to tell him he was unresponsive. "Come Alan, let's get you back upstairs. You can stay in my office."

"No...no...I shouldn't have left him, he died alone, he died in pain, alone. I can't leave him again. I can't." Struggling to get out of William's arms he tried to get back to Eric, apologize for leaving him when he needed him most. William kept him tight in his arms and dragged him out knowing it wasn't healthy for Alan to stay like this.


End file.
